


Päättelemisen jalo taito

by Sisilja



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, draamaa, draamaa monilla eri sävyillä, väärinkäsityksiä
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 03:44:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1290034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sisilja/pseuds/Sisilja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jotain on meneillään. John ei ole tyhmä.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Päättelemisen jalo taito

**Author's Note:**

> Ficci on kirjoitettu jo marraskuussa 2012 (lahjana [ Vivaciousille)](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivacious) ja ohittaa surutta monia kolmoskaudella paljastuneita canonfaktoja. 
> 
> Oikoluvusta kiitos [Beelsebuttille](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt). <3

**Tiistai**  
  
Kaikki alkoi kun John avasi ulko-oven. Tai niin hän ainakin uskoi, sillä oli ollut vaikeaa jäljittää kaiken alkupistettä, kun ei vielä tiennyt, mistä ihmeestä oli edes kysymys. Joka tapauksessa. Ovikello soi. John meni avaamaan. Oven takana oli viimeisillään raskaana oleva nuori nainen.   
  
John piti ilmeensä peruslukemilla vain vaivoin.  
  
"Sherlock Holmes?" nainen kysyi.  
  
"John Watson", John korjasi ja hymyili oikein ystävällisesti.  
  
"Ah, niin tietysti", nainen sanoi ja hymyili takaisin. "Saanko tulla peremmälle?"  
  
"Mm, toki. Mitä asia koskee?"  
  
"Ei hätää, en ole muuttanut mieltäni", nainen sanoi nopeasti. "Herra Holmes vain ehdotti henkilökohtaista tapaamista."  
  
"Teillä on tapaaminen Sherlockin kanssa?" No, se selittikin jotain. Sherlock oli hankkinut heille uuden tapauksen, mutta unohtanut kertoa siitä Johnille. Tyypillistä. Sherlockin oli uskomattoman helppoa kuvitella, että John kykeni lukemaan tätä yhtä hyvin kuin Sherlock luki häntä. Tavallaan se oli imartelevaa, toki, ei John sitä kieltänyt. Mutta toisinaan oli vain mukavaa olla paremmin perillä asioista, siinä kaikki.  
  
Sherlock istui nojatuolissaan ja naputti hermostuneesti sormillaan käsinojaa. Naputus loppui välittömästi, kun John astui peremmälle vieras vanavedessään.  
  
"John", Sherlock sanoi tarkastellessaan naista päästä varpaisiin. Johnin vatsassa muljahti epämukavasti. Sherlock ei ollut katsonut  _häntä_  pitkään aikaan samalla tavalla, niin intensiivisesti. "Keittäisitkö teetä?"  
  
Johnin suupielet valahtivat hänen katsahtaessaan naista ja Sherlockia, joka kohtasi hänen katseensa ja näytti odottavalta.  
  
"Selvä", John sanoi ja siirtyi keittiöön.  
  
"Onko teillä kuvaa isästä?" hän kuuli Sherlockin kysyvän. Ahaa, murha. Mikään muu kuin äärimmäisen monimutkainen ja kiehtova murha ei saanut Sherlockia kiinnostumaan sillä tavalla. Olikohan naisen aviomies kuollut? Vai kenties heidän lapsensa? Luultavasti lapsi, koska Sherlock kysyi isästä, ei aviomiehestä. John naksautti vedenkeittimen päälle ja asettui keittiön oviaukkoon odottamaan veden kiehumista.  
  
"Te ette tiedä kuka isä on", Sherlock sanoi luettuaan totuuden naisen kasvoilta. Tai luultavamminkin vasemman käden pikkusormesta tai takin toiseksi ylimmästä napista. "Hmm. Ehkä parempi niin."  
  
"Sherlock", John sanoi merkitsevästi.  
  
"Kiitos mutta ei kiitos", Sherlock sanoi ja teki eleen kohti ovea.  
  
"Mutta te sanoitte – sanoitte että voisitte auttaa", nainen hätääntyi ja väänteli käsiään.   
  
Sherlock ei enää vilkaissutkaan naista. "John voi etsiä teille lähimmän lastenkodin numeron ja osoitteen."  
  
"Mutta luulin, että te halusitte –"  
  
"Niin minäkin ja minua inhottaa myöntää olleeni väärässä. Nyt, jos voisitte."  
  
Teevesi ei ollut vielä tarpeeksi kuumaa, kun Sherlock oli jo ohjannut naisen ulos. John ei ehtinyt napsauttaa hakukonetta esiin puhelimestaan.  
  
  
 **Perjantai**  
  
Seuraavan kerran samankaltainen tilanne toistui kolme päivää myöhemmin ja jätti Johnin aivan yhtä hämmentyneeksi kuin viimeksikin. Ovikello soi vaativasti, mutta ennen kuin hän ehti ottaa askeltakaan, Sherlock loikkasi ylös nojatuolistaan ja riensi portaat alas. Jo sen olisi pitänyt saada hälytyskellot kilisemään Johnin päässä, mutta toisaalta Sherlock oli käyttäytynyt kummallisesti jo jonkin aikaa: kiertänyt viime päivät Johnin ympärillä kuin mikäkin vaaniva villipeto ja silti samaan aikaan jättänyt hänet täysin huomiotta.  
  
Kului hetki, mutta Sherlock ei tullut ylös uuden asiakkaan kanssa. John tiesi, ettei Sherlock tarvinnut aina hänen apuaan ja että tämä osasi valikoida kiinnostavat tapaukset vallan mainiosti itsekin, mutta olisi ollut kohteliaampaa pyytää vieras peremmälle kuin hoitaa asia eteisessä. Lisäksi se oli epäilyttävää. Halusiko Sherlock salata Johnilta jotain? Entä jos ovella ei ollutkaan asiakas vaan… John ravisti päätään. Hän ei ollut mustasukkaista tyyppiä, mutta hän ei myöskään suostunut istumaan aloillaan.  
  
Ovella oli tälläkin kertaa nuori nainen: hädin tuskin parikymppinen ja huomattavasti kauniimpi kuin edellinen. Sherlock oli kutsunut naisen rappukäytävään, mutta ei asuntoon asti, ja seisoi Johnin makuun aivan liian lähellä ventovierasta. Aivan liian lähellä. Henkäyksen päässä. Johnin kurkkua kuristi.  
  
"Sherlock. Mistä on kysymys?"  
  
Sherlock katsoi häntä lyhyesti, kohotti kulmiaan ja katsoi sitten taas naista. "Olette kirjallisuuden opiskelija."  
  
"Totta kai olen. Ei minulla ole tarvetta valehdella", nainen sanoi. Hänen äänensä huokui naurettavaa itsevarmuutta, eikä hän vaikuttanut häiriintyvän tippaakaan Sherlockin katseen alla. Hänellä oli paksut tummat hiukset, joita hän kiersi sormensa ympärille puhuessaan.  
  
"Mutta rahalle teillä selvästi on tarvetta", Sherlock sanoi yhtäkkisen hyisesti.  
  
Nainen räpytteli suuria silmiään. "Köyhä opiskelija", hän totesi. "Luulin, että tein ehtoni selväksi, herra Holmes. Kyse on kuitenkin pitkästä ajasta."  
  
"Ei maksupuoli ole ongelma", Sherlock sanoi hitaasti. "Mutta mistä voin olla varma, että vietätte tämän  _pitkän ajan_  sillä tavalla kuin toivoisin?"  
  
"Pidän teidät toki ajan tasalla aivan kaikesta."  
  
"Näinköhän?" Sherlock siristi silmiään ja John tiesi oitis, mitä oli tulossa, mutta hänellä ei ollut aikomustakaan varoittaa naista. Hän suorastaan toivoi, ettei Sherlock jättäisi paljastamatta mitään.  
  
"Käytte juhlimassa joka viikonloppu, rahanne eivät riitä yhtä aikaa siihen sekä kalliisiin opiskelumaksuihin, vuokraan ja ruokaan. Sähköpostiviestinne antoi olettaa, että olette kaunistellut asioita hivenen, mutta että näin paljon. Olette patologinen valehtelija, tällä hetkellä pahassa pikavippikierteessä. Lisäksi teillä on kokemusta LSD:stä, mitä ei voi hyvällä tahdollakaan katsoa suositukseksi. En näe mitään syytä hukata kummankaan aikaa enää enempää. Ovi on takananne."  
  
Nainen näytti samalta kuin monet muutkin, jotka olivat joutuneet kasvotusten suoran ja kylmän totuuden kanssa. Hän ei aikaillut kääntäessään selkänsä ja kadotessaan kadulle. Sherlock sulki oven naisen perässä ja huokaisi syvään.  
  
"Mitä äsken tapahtui?" John kysyi vaikka uskoi jäävänsä ilman vastausta. Sherlock katsoi häntä pitkään ja ohitti hänet sanaakaan sanomatta.  
  
John puristi porraskaidetta pakonomaisesti.  
  
  
 **Lauantai**  
  
"Vilpittömät onnitteluni, John."  
  
Aivan sellaista kotiintulotoivotusta John ei ollut odottanut, kun hän oli reilua tuntia aiemmin lähtenyt Tescoon ja pyytänyt, ettei Sherlock sillä aikaa lähtisi minnekään ja pysyisi poissa vaikeuksista. Oliko alati valvova isoveli luettavissa vaikeudeksi? John ei ollut aivan varma. Iloisesti Mycroft ei ainakaan päässyt yllättämään seisoessaan siinä keskellä olohuonetta.  
  
"Tuota… kiitos", John sanoi kulmiaan kurtistaen. "Tosin syntymäpäiväni tulivat ja menivät jo aika päiviä sitten. Mukavaa silti että muistit. Parempi myöhään kuin ei milloinkaan."  
  
Mycroft näytti pelottavan hyväntuuliselta ja hänen hymynsä nyki niin pahasti, että Johnin oli katsottava muualle. Hän oli toivonut, että he olisivat voineet Sherlockin kanssa syödä päivällistä kaikessa rauhassa kahdestaan, juoda lasilliset viiniä ja katsoa sen jälkeen jotain yhdentekevää televisio-ohjelmaa. Tai, jos Sherlock olisi ollut sopivassa mielentilassa (ja Sherlockhan oli, John oli huomannut merkit heti aamusta), he olisivat voineet jättää television väliin ja siirtyä suoraan makuuhuoneen puolelle.   
  
Näin ollen Mycroft ei olisi mitenkään voinut tulla kriittisempään aikaan. Johnin astuessa peremmälle Sherlock kökötti nojatuolissaan ja houkutteli jo myrskypilviä päänsä päälle. Tiedossa olisi tuntikausia kestävää mökötystä eikä tippaakaan seksiä. Halleluja. John sulki silmänsä ja koetti muistuttaa itselleen itsehillinnän tärkeydestä. No, ehkä Mycroft ei viipyisi pitkään. Ehkä hän oli vain tullut pikaisesti rupattelemaan (ei mahdollista). Ehkä vierailun taustalla ei ollut mitään vakavaa ja Sherlock leppyisi sittenkin ennen puoltayötä (äärimmäisen epätodennäköistä).  
  
John päätti tiedustella asiaa suoraan. "Mistä on kysymys?"  
  
"Tuo taitaa olla viikon kysytyin", Sherlock huokaisi ja heilautti kättään teatraalisessa kaaressa.  
  
"Sherlock, ihan oikeasti."  
  
"Eikö John tiedä?" Mycroft kysyi ja nosti leukaansa naurettavan ylväästi, mittaili Sherlockia katseellaan.  
  
"Totta kai John tietää", Sherlock sanoi yhteen puristettujen huulten välistä ja tuijotti tiiviisti eteensä. "Nyt, jos mitenkään viitsit, voisit vyöryä portaat alas ja kadota. Johnilla ja minulla on muuta tekemistä."  
  
Mycroft katsahti kauppakasseja Johnin kädessä ja pani varmasti merkille patongin vierestä kurkistavan viinipullon. "Ymmärrän. Uskon myös, että _tekemistä_  riittää vaikka koko illaksi ja pidempäänkin, joten en pidättele teitä enää hetkistä kauempaa."   
  
Sherlock punastui, todella punastui, mutta hänen äänensä ei värähtänytkään, vaan se pysyi täydellisen tyynenä hänen tokaistessaan: "Kerrassaan jaloa. Mitä jos lähtisit nyt heti?"  
  
"Aion ensin varmistua, että sinulla ja Johnilla on kaikki hyvin ja olette harkinneet tätä vakavasti. Vaikuttaa kuitenkin siltä, ettet ole keskustellut kumppanisi kanssa lainkaan niin perusteellisesti kuin olisi asiaankuuluvaa. Korjaa, jos olen väärässä."  
  
"Minä kun luulin, että olet esikoisena aina oikeassa", Sherlock totesi myrkyllisesti.  
  
"Rehellisesti sanottuna, Sherlock, olin siinä uskossa, että tällaiset asiat voivat tulla yllätyksenä vain kokemattomille nuorille tytöille, eivät suinkaan alaansa perusteellisesti perehtyneelle lääkärille, joka on nähnyt jo kaikenlaista."  
  
" _Ulos_."  
  
John ei muistanut, milloin olisi nähnyt Sherlockin niin kiihdyksissään. "Sherlock, mitä ihmettä –"  
  
"Tajuatko sinä typerys ollenkaan, mihin olet ryhtymässä?"  
  
"Paremmin kuin sinä", Sherlock vastasi ja pyöräytti silmiään.  
  
"Ja haluat ehdoin tahdoin pahoittaa äidin mielen?"  
  
Mycroft oli vetänyt esiin äitikortin. Jestas, asian täytyi oikeasti olla kuolemanvakava.  
  
Sherlock kääntyi kohtaamaan Mycroftin katseen ensi kertaa koko keskustelun aikana. "Pahoittaa! Kun kerrankin yritän toimia niin kuin on oikein. Niin kuin  _äiti_  haluaisi minun toimivan."  
  
Mycroft huokaisi ja peitti kasvonsa kädellään. "Tiedäkin, että minä evään sinulta välittömästi pääsyn kaikille klinikoille ja muille vastaaville tahoille. Kukaan ei auta sinua ennen kuin tilanne on tasoittunut ja sinä todella tiedät mitä teet ja miksi."  
  
"Tämä on naurettavaa!" Sherlock ärähti. "Et voi päättää, mitä minä teen elämälläni, sinä –"  
  
"En niin, mutta minä voin katsoa, että sotket korkeintaan oman elämäsi ja annat muiden olla onnellisia", Mycroft totesi ja käänsi sitten Sherlockille selkänsä. "Hyviä iltapäivänjatkoja, John", hän toivotti huomaavaisesti. "Älä välitä, veljesten välisiä kiistoja, ei niin mitään jonka vuoksi olisi aiheellista huolestua."  
  
Niin varmasti.  
  
  
 **Sunnuntai**  
  
John uskalsi avata suunsa uudestaan vasta seuraavana päivänä. Hän ei kestänyt enää hetkeäkään mieltään kalvavaa epätietoisuutta, yhä voimakkaammaksi kasvavaa ja yhä kovempaa puristavaa epävarmuutta. Tietysti hän oli yrittänyt tolkuttaa itselleen, että olisi parempi pysyä hiljaa, että Sherlock kyllä kertoisi hänelle jos olisi jotain kerrottavaa. Että Sherlock oli valinnut hänet, hänet kaikista maailman ihmisistä. Ja John oli valinnut Sherlockin. Heillä oli kaikki hyvin, syytä huoleen ei ollut. Silti John päätti iltateetä juodessaan, että nyt sai riittää. Nyt he  _puhuisivat_.  
  
"Sherlock?"  
  
"Mm." Sherlock tutki mikroskooppinäytettä kuin se olisi ollut mielenkiintoisinta koko maailmassa. Ehkä se olikin. Ainakin jos Sherlockilta olisi kysynyt. Siitä John ainakin oli varma, jos ei enää mistään muusta.  
   
"Mitä on tekeillä?"  
  
"Sen luulisi olevan ilmiselvää."  
  
"En tarkoita kokeita tai sellaista. Mitä ne naiset olivat?"  
  
"Mitkä naiset?"  
  
"Ne naiset. Se joka oli raskaana ja se toinen jonka uskoit olevan patologinen valehtelija."  
  
"Joka  _oli_  patologinen valehtelija."  
  
"Miten vain. He eivät tarvinneet apuasi rikoksen selvittämisessä, eiväthän? Mitä he halusivat? Entä mitä asiaa Mycroftilla oli eilen?"  
  
"John." Sherlock nosti päänsä. Ennen John olisi kenties kiihottunut sellaisesta, niin syväluotaavasta ja aseistariisuvasta katseesta, joka oli yksinomaan hänen. Siinä hetkessä se kuitenkin sai hänet voimaan yhä huonommin, pohjan putoamaan hänen vatsastaan. Ja vaikka John tiesi, että Sherlock kykeni yllättämään hänet vielä lukuisien yhteisten vuosien jälkeenkin, hän ei todellakaan osannut odottaa tämän seuraavia sanoja:  
  
"Tarvitsen spermaasi."  
  
Onneksi John oli saanut teensä jo juotua, muuten se olisi suurella todennäköisyydellä päätynyt väärään kurkkuun ja saanut hänet yskimään maailman loppuun. Nyt hän ainoastaan ähkäisi äärimmäisen epäuskoisesti: "Mitä? Ei!"   
  
Joskus John pohti vakavissaan, että sinä päivänä kun hän oli mennyt rakastumaan Sherlock Holmesiin, Amorin oli täytynyt ampua nuoliaan ympäripäissään. "Ei, Sherlock. Mihin ikinä sitä tarvitsisitkaan, vastaus on  _ei_. Jos on aivan pakko, käytä omaasi. Voi hittolainen."  
  
Sherlock katsoi häntä ilmeettömästi. "Mutta mehän olimme yhtä mieltä siitä, että käyttäisimme nimenomaan sinun eikä minun."  
  
"Mikä ihme sai sinut kuvittelemaan jotain sellaista?" John kysyi päätään pyörittäen. Hän oli tulossa hulluksi, mikään muu ei selittänyt paraikaa käytävää keskustelua.  
  
Sherlock ei vastannut, nyökkäsi vain itsekseen ja kaivoi puhelimensa esiin. Naputteli hetken ja painoi sitten kännykän korvalleen. "Irene? Tavataan hotelli Landmark Londonin edessä. Marylebone Road 222. Sanotaan", hän vilkaisi rannekelloaan, "vartin päästä." Sherlock sulki suunsa, odotti hetken ja lisäsi: "Pyydän."  
  
 _Irene? Irene Adler?_  
  
"Selvä. Hienoa."  
  
John ei saanut henkeä. "Sherlock..."  
  
Sherlock suorastaan loikkasi ylös tuolistaan ja kävi nappaamassa takkinsa. "Menee myöhään, John. Älä turhaan valvo odottamassa." Seuraavassa hetkessä hän oli jo poissa.  
  
*  
  
Ilta oli viimainen ja Johnin mieli hyytävän synkkä. Sherlock ja Irene? Irene! John oli kuvitellut, että Sherlock oli pyyhkinyt Sen Naisen elämästään ennen kuin tämä oli ehtinyt kunnolla kodiksi asettuakaan, mutta ilmeisesti hän oli ollut väärässä. Ja koska Sherlock oli mitä oli,  _välinpitämätön sosiopaatti ja maailman suurin kusipää_ , ei hän edes yrittänyt peitellä jälkiään. Mitäpä sitä turhia. Kyllähän John ymmärtäisi. Olihan Johnillakin ollut naisia. Monikossa.  
  
Mutta ei koskaan kahta yhtä aikaa!  
  
Eikö hän merkinnytkään Sherlockille samaa kuin Sherlock merkitsi hänelle?  
  
Marylebone Road ja The Landmark London Hotel olivat kävelymatkan päässä Baker Streetiltä, eikä John ollut aikaillut lähtiessään Sherlockin perään. Hän näkisi totuuden aivan pian omin silmin, näkisi heidät kaksi yhdessä. Sitten hän löisi Sherlockilta hampaat kurkkuun ja nenän poskelle, ja kehottaisi Ireneä pitämään hyvänään.  
  
 _"Joku rakastaa sinua."_  
  
Oi ironian riemuvoitto.  
  
John hidasti vauhtia saavuttaessaan määränpäätään. Sherlock oli jo paikalla. Niin oli Irenekin, tämä lähestyi Sherlockia vastakkaisesta suunnasta kuin John ja luultavasti näki hänet. John ei oikeastaan välittänyt. Saihan hän Lontoon kaduilla kävellä ja piileskeleminen olisi ollut ainoastaan säälittävää.  
  
Sherlock ja Irene vaihtoivat pari sanaa ja siirtyivät hotellin aulaan. John kaivoi kiroillen kännykkänsä esiin.  
  
 _Niin mitä sanoitkaan tekeväsi tänään Irenen kanssa?_  
  
Sherlockin vastaus tuli välittömästi.  
  
 _En sanonut.  
S_  
  
Kului hetki jonka John vietti vastustamalla haluaan paiskata kännykkä asvalttiin. Sitten se värähti uudemman kerran saapuneen tekstiviestin merkiksi.  
  
 _Sinun olisi parasta mennä kotiin, John.  
S_  
  
John nauroi. Pitkään.  
  
 _Ei tässä mitään. Testaile sinä sängynjousien kestävyyttä ja neiti Adlerin sisäreisien lämpötilaa ihan rauhassa. Olen kunnon poikaystävä ja odottelen täällä pihalla, kunnes olet valmis. Eihän täällä ole edes kylmä. Älä turhaan pidä kiirettä._  
  
Sherlock naputteli vastauksen alle kymmenessä sekunnissa.  
  
 _Hyvä on.  
S_  
  
Johnin teki mieli itkeä. Se sarkasmin tehovoimasta.  
  
 _VIHAAN SINU_  
  
Hän ei ehtinyt hakata tekstiviestiä valmiiksi asti, sillä hän oli tavallistakin hitaampi. Sormet tärisivät joko kohmeesta tai raivosta, ja Sherlock kiilasi vaivatta edelle.  
  
 _Hetki. Tulen ulos.  
S_  
  
John huokaisi, tunki kännykän keskeneräisine viesteineen takaisin taskuunsa ja jäi odottamaan. Sehän kuului hänen toimenkuvaansa.  
  
Sherlock oli tuskin ehtinyt hissiä pidemmälle, sillä hän oli hetkessä hotellin ulko-ovilla. John suoristi ryhtiään ja puristi kätensä nyrkkiin, mutta piti ne vielä toistaiseksi kyljillä.  
  
Irene oli sitä paitsi ehtinyt ennen häntä. Sherlock piteli kasvojaan, vasen puoli näytti punertavan silmän alta. Loistavaa, kerrassaan loistavaa.  
  
"Selitä!" John vaati välittömästi, kun Sherlock oli tarpeeksi lähellä. Oli hyvin pienestä kiinni, ettei hän kiskaissut Sherlockia huivista ja paiskannut tätä vasten tiiliseinää.  
  
Sherlock kurtisti kulmiaan. "Et sinä ole poikaystäväni", hän sanoi nyrpeästi, nosti kauluksensa pystyyn ja katseli välinpitämättömästi toisaalle. Se oli isku suoraan Johnin palleaan. Niinkö helposti kaikki oli ohi? Sherlock kääntäisi hänelle selkänsä, heittäisi ulos Baker Streetiltä, olisi kuin mitään ei olisi koskaan ollutkaan? Johnilla ei ollut mitään mihin palata. Sherlock oli ollut hänen elämässään niin kauan ja niin täysivaltaisesti, ettei John osannut kuvitella mitään muuta. Ei halunnut kuvitella mitään muuta. Ei Sherlock voinut, ei voinut…  
  
"Poikaystävä on niin tavallinen sana. Tylsä. Olet paljon enemmän, kyllähän sinun pitäisi se tietää", Sherlock jatkoi ja onnistui kuulostamaan pettyneeltä.   
  
"Olen vai? Ja silti suunnittelet yöpyväsi hotellissa ja harrastavasi seksiä Adlerin kanssa –"  
  
"Luulin, että sinä nimenomaan halusit sitä."  
  
"Halusin mitä?" John äyskäisi. "Että sinä juokset vieraissa ja tuhlaat kalliisiin hotellilaskuihin ja – miten helvetissä voisin haluta mitään sellaista! Okei, myönnetään, olen ollut aika kireä viime aikoina, mutta ei se… en minä… Sherlock…"  
  
"En tarkoittanut sitä", Sherlock sanoi.  
  
"En tajua. Selitä."  
  
"Tarkoitin lasta."  
  
"Lasta?"  
  
"Niin. Sinun ja minun, meidän lastamme."  
  
"Meidän las– mutta eihän meillä ole – Sherlock… haluatko sinä lapsen?"  
  
"Totta kai haluan", Sherlock sanoi oitis. "Me olemme olleet yhdessä jo kolme vuotta, sinä olet yli neljänkymmenen etkä tule siitä enää nuoremmaksi." John tuhahti, mutta Sherlock jätti hänet huomiotta. "Joten on hyvin rationaalista ja odotettua, että saisimme tässä vaiheessa perheenlisäystä. Keskimäärin kaksi kolmesta pariskunnasta hankkii lapsen sitä nopeammin suhteen alkamisesta lukien mitä vanhempia he itse ovat. Lisäksi naisen hedelmällisyys laskee huomattavasti kolmenkymmenenviiden ikävuoden jälkeen ja –"  
  
"Sherlock", John sanoi. "Me olemme molemmat miehiä."  
  
"Hyvä huomio, tosin täydellisen ilmiselvä."  
  
"Tarkoitan, ettei hedelmällisyyden huippuvuosilla ole mitään väliä. Me emme voi saada keskenämme lapsia", John selitti yllättävän rauhallisesti.  
  
"Emme tietenkään", Sherlock sanoi kärsimättömästi. "Siksi olen yrittänyt etsiä meille sopivaa adoptiolasta tai sijaissynnyttäjää. Ja juuri äsken, ennen kuin keskeytit, olin tapaamassa Ireneä koska uskoin, että hän olisi sallinut minun saattaa lapsi alulle ja suostunut kantamaan sitä yhdeksän kuukautta ilman sen suurempia vaatimuksia lasta kohtaan."  
  
John tuijotti Sherlockia suu auki. "Olit siis oikeasti aikeissa harrastaa –"  
  
"Seksiä jotta sinä ja minä voisimme saada lapsen, kyllä", Sherlock täydensi. "Olisi toki ollut huomattavasti helpompaa ja mukavampaa käyttää niin kutsuttua koeputkimenetelmää, eli ottaa spermaani, sinä kun kielsit omasi hyödyntämisen, ja asettaa siittiön hedelmöittämä munasolu naisen kohtuun asiaan erikoistuneen lääkärin valvonnassa. Rakas isoveljeni teki tällaisen kuitenkin mahdottomaksi. Ilmeisesti tarvitaan vain pari sormennapsautusta, eikä kukaan halua  _'luovuttaa lasta kahdelle miehelle, joilla on yhtä vaarallinen elämäntyyli kuin Sherlock Holmesilla ja John Watsonilla'_. Huomaa suora lainaus Mycroftin virallisesta tiedotteesta."  
  
"Irene?" John kysyi hengettömänä.   
  
"Ah niin. Irene." Sherlock hymähti alakuloisesti. "Hän ei ollut aivan ylitsevuotavan suostuvainen yhteistyöhön. En ymmärrä miksi."  
  
"Minulla saattaa olla aavistus", John huokaisi.  
  
"Mutta minä lupaan", Sherlock hapuili kätensä Johnin käteen, "etten lepää ennen kuin meitä onnistaa. En aio tuottaa sinulle pettymystä."  
  
"Okei, nyt, Sherlock, ole hiljaa, ole hiljaa edes hetki. En minä halua lasta!"  
  
"Mutta entä – Regent's Park? Entä se eksynyt pikkutyttö? Näytit niin onnelliselta. Haaveksuvalta", Sherlock selitti ymmällään, eikä se ollut ollenkaan hänen tapaistaan.  
  
Johnilla meni hetki ennen kuin hän muisti. Regent's Park ja eksynyt pikkutyttö. Tosiaan. He eivät käyneet Sherlockin kanssa turhan usein kävelyillä, yhdessä ja ilman syyllisenjäljittämistarkoitusta ainakaan. Suunnilleen viikko sitten John oli kuitenkin saanut Sherlockin suostuteltua mukaansa lupaamalla tilaa jääkaapin ylähyllyltä (sieltä löytyi myöhemmin pussillinen ihmisen korvanlehtiä).  
  
He olivat ehtineet kävellä vain jonkin matkaa, kun John oli huomannut itkevän tytön istumassa puistonpenkillä. Hän oli kysynyt ystävällisesti, oliko jokin hätänä. Tyttö oli katsonut häntä suurin silmin ja hikkaissut, ettei tiennyt missä äiti oli. John oli selvittänyt tytön äidin nimen, joka ei onneksi ollut ihan tavallisesta päästä. Ehkä heillä oli ollut puhdasta onneakin matkassa, sillä jo muutaman puhelun jälkeen tärppäsi. Kun huolestunut Giselle von Depardieu kymmenisen minuuttia myöhemmin kiirehti paikalle, pikkutyttö kikatti jo iloisesti Johnin vitseille ja roikkui kiinni Sherlockin takin helmassa, eikä olisi millään päästänyt enää irti. Mitään löytöpalkkiota John ei huolinut, hänelle riitti tytön helpottunut hymy ja kummallisen lämmin pilke Sherlockin silmäkulmassa. Erityisesti se lämmin pilke.  
  
Siitäkö Sherlock oli vetänyt omat johtopäätöksensä? Ja päättänyt toimia ja suunnitella kaiken valmiiksi ilman että olisi yksinkertaisesti kysynyt Johnilta? Voi, Sherlock.  
  
"Ei sinulle tullut mieleen, että saatoin näyttää onnelliselta, koska katsoin sinua?" John sanoi, sillä toisinaan oli paikallaan antaa periksi kauniille sanoille. "Ehkä siksikin, että tyttö löysi äitinsä. Mutta en ainakaan siksi, että olisin itse haaveillut lapsesta.  _Idiootti_."  
  
Sherlock tunnisti kyllä hellyttelynimen sellaisen kuullessaan. "John…"  
  
"Sitä paitsi minulle riittää yksi rasavilli, josta pitää huolta."  
  
"Parisuhteelle ei tee hyvää rinnastaa kumppania perheen lapsiin."  
  
"Eikä sinulle tee hyvää lukea niin paljon rouva Hudsonin tilaamia naistenlehtiä", John murjaisi. Hän otti hellästi kiinni Sherlockin takinkauluksesta ja suuteli tätä perusteellisemmin kuin aikoihin. Keskellä öistä katua. Välittämättä mistään muusta kuin kirvoittamastaan yllättyneestä henkäisystä, joka taipui hyvin pian matalaksi huokaukseksi. Kun he viimein erosivat, Sherlockin kädet olivat Johnin niskassa ja hänen huulensa ihastuttavan punakat.  
  
"Toistan sinulle sinun omat sanasi. Sinä olet enemmän kuin poikaystävä, sinä olet kaikki mitä haluan. En kaipaa mitään muuta", John sanoi vakaasti.  
  
"Enkä minä kaipaa runoja", Sherlock hymähti Johnin korvaan, otti häntä kädestä ja alkoi johdattaa heitä kotiin.  
  
"Sinusta olisi tullut esimerkillinen isä", Sherlock sanoi pitkän hiljaisuuden jälkeen.  
  
John puri huultaan ollakseen nauramatta. "Isyys on vaativaa ja jotain, joka ei oikeastaan sovi meille kummallekaan. Mycroft taisi olla kerrankin oikeassa."  
  
Sherlock puristi hänen kättään niin kovaa, että se lähes sattui. "Varo sanojasi."  
  
"Varon", John naurahti eikä voinut uskoa, että oli ihan äskettäin ollut valmis kävelemään taksin alle. "Jotta et vahingossakaan kuvittele, että olisin vaihtamassa veljeesi."  
  
"Hauskaa."  
  
"Ei niin yhtään."  
  
"John?"  
  
"Niin?"  
  
"Onko sinulla käyttöä lastenvaatekerrastolle?"  
  
"En usko."  
  
"Mitä luulet, arvostaisivatko Anderson ja Donovan etukäteisjoululahjaa?"  
  
"Ehdottomasti. Muista pistää minunkin nimeni korttiin."


End file.
